Dreams
by QueenSwanWhite
Summary: Susan has dreams about a mysterious girl asking for help. Note: Please understand that this is my first story I've ever written and I'm not the best writer in the world, so it probably has some errors. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness. All around me. As I stared into the darkness, I strained to see any light that might indicate where I could be. A low whisper echoed in my ear but I couldn't distinguish what it said. As I waited to see if it would speak again, a glow appeared and came closer and closer. As it drew nearer, I began to see the form of a human. When it was about 5 feet away from me, I was able to tell it was a girl about 16 or 17. She was dressed in pure white with white hair and stunning blue eyes. She stretched a glowing hand towards me and said,

"Help me."

I stared at her a few seconds before replying. "Who are you?"

She just stared at me and said, "Please help me. Time is running out!" And then, before my eyes, she started to fade.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called. She didn't reply, just kept fading until she was gone. I stared at the place where she had been just seconds before. Who was she, and what did she mean by "time is running out"? All of a sudden, I started to plummet in total darkness! As I fell helplessly, I called out to Aslan,

"Aslan, help me!" But nothing happened. I was still falling. Then I saw a light. As I drew nearer, I saw a glowing river of lava. I was headed straight for it!

I sat straight up. I was hot, and sweat poured down my face. I looked around expecting to see boiling hot lava about to envelop me. Instead, I saw the familiar surroundings of my bed chamber. 

_Phew, it was just a dream!_ I thought, relieved. Still, as I thought about the dream, it troubled me. That girl had seemed so desperate for help and I hadn't given it to her. And her eyes! They were so strikingly blue! They were unearthly! _Oh well, no need to worry about it now. It was just a dream,_ I reasoned.

I rose out of bed and got dressed. My dear sister, Queen Lucy, would be waiting for me to eat breakfast with her on the terrace. I exited my chambers and walked quickly to the terrace. On the way, I passed the library and saw my brother, High King Peter studying some books. _That's my brother, always working hard!_ I thought. I arrived at the terrace and greeted Lucy.

"Hello, Lu! How are you this fine morning?"

"Quite good, Su. And how about you? Are you doing well?" Lucy replied, smiling her sweet smile.

"As well as can be expected. Although, I did have a very unsettling and queer dream." I replied, returning her smile.

"Oh? What about?"

"I'll tell you over breakfast."

Just then, our food was served and we thanked the servant, Elina, for it. After we had served ourselves, Lucy inquired again about the dream that I'd had.

"Well, it was quite queer. I was surrounded by darkness and then I heard a whisper but couldn't distinguish what it said. Then, a girl appeared in all white with these strikingly blue eyes. She stretched her hand towards me and asked to me help her. I replied by asking her who she was. And then she said, 'Please 

help me. Time is running out!' Then she started to fade. I asked her where she was going but she didn't reply and just disappeared. At that time I started to fall towards a river of bubbling lava. I asked Aslan to save me, and then I woke up."

"How strange! But that's just the way dreams are, I suppose." Lucy commented.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But I just can't get her eyes and the way she looked so desperate out of my mind." I said as I rang Elina to come take away our dishes.

"Well, I wouldn't worry myself about it. After all, it was just a dream."

"Yes, well, I'd better be off. I've got archery lessons at 10:30. See you later!"

"Good bye!" Lucy called.

I walked briskly to the stables, tacked up my horse, Mystica, mounted, and trotted out of the stable yard onto a well worn trail. As I cantered to the shooting grounds, I enjoyed the beautiful Narnian landscape. Towering old trees waved at me and I waved back. Beautiful flowers of all different hues swayed gently in the cool breeze. I approached the shooting grounds and waved to my instructor, James.

"You're late!" he called with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"By what, 1 minute?" I called back.

"Yes." he replied. We both burst out laughing.

"All right, enough silliness, Your Highness, let's get to work."

I retrieved my bow and arrows as I prepared for a long day of archery practice.

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" I called to Lucy as I joined her in the library late that evening.

"Why?"

"Because I had a 3 hour long archery lesson and then I went into town with the dwarf, Ellia - you know, the one that works in the kitchen? Anyway, I went into town with her to get stocked up on food supplies for the festival, and that took up the rest of my day."

"Wow! No wonder you're tired! Speaking of the festival, are you excited about it?"

"Yes, from what I've read in the history books of Narnia, it sounds very exciting! Ed has already begun putting up the tents and tables for it. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Very good. Although, the dwarfs kept pestering me about what kind of ribbons and flowers we would need for the decorations, and what color tablecloths we would need. As if I had any idea of what color of tablecloths we would need! I've never been to a Fall Moon Festival!"

"Great, well, I'm off to bed! See you tomorrow!"I said.

"Alright! Sweet dreams!" Lucy called.

I walked quickly to my chambers and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed and blew out the candle on my bedside table. _I hope Lu is right about my having sweet dreams, _I thought sleepily. Then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Alright, here's my second chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, _Queen Su and kutlessgurl90_.

Chapter 2

"Hello, Su! Is it not a beautiful morning?" Edmund greeted me as I entered the bright, spacious dining room and sat down at the table for breakfast the next morning.

"What's so beautiful about it?" I grumpily replied.

"What's the matter with you?" Edmund asked, a scowl passing over his face. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Yes, well I didn't sleep well last night and I had a very tiring day yesterday. The last thing I want to hear about is a beautiful morning."

"Oh, Su! Did you have that dream again?" Lucy asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'm becoming quite concerned about it."

"Why would you be concerned about a dream?" Edmund asked.

"Su had a queer dream the night before last about a girl asking her for help." Lucy explained.

"Why is that so concerning? I mean, it's just a dream, right?"

"I know, it sounds kind of silly to be worried about a dream but, when I have it, it seems like there's something special about it. Like, Aslan is trying to tell me something."

"Well, Su, if you're really that concerned about it, why don't you talk to Mr. Beaver about it? He knows all about stuff like that." Edmund suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ed! I will leave right after breakfast!" I exclaimed.

I quickly finished breakfast and set off for Mr. Beaver's house.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mr. Beaver called. I had just barely arrived at Mr. Beaver's dam. I had enjoyed the ride over immensely. It had given me time to think. The cool breeze rustling through the pine trees had cleared my mind. Just then, Mr. Beaver opened the door and welcomed me in.

"Come in, Your Highness, come in!" he said. "What's brought you all the way over here on this fine day?"

"I've a question to ask you, but first, how are you?"

"I'm fine! Just fine! Let me get you some tea and toast and then you can ask me your question."

I sat down in one of the four chairs situated around a cozy fire as Mr. Beaver bustled about getting the tea and toast ready and then settled himself in another chair.

"Now," he said as he served me, "what's your question?"

"Well, I've been having strange dreams about a girl asking me to help her. When I had them it felt like Aslan was trying to tell me something. I was wondering if you might know something about it. I've had it twice in the past two nights."

"So, you started having them on the first night of Fall?"

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe nothing. Anyway, what did the girl look like?"

"She was clothed in all white and she had white hair. But the weirdest thing of all was her eyes. They were strikingly blue, almost unearthly."

"Hmm." Mr. Beaver said.

He got up and walked over to a tall, intricately carved bookshelf. I noted with a smile that there were carvings of Aslan on either side. He looked at a bunch of ancient books before extracting a particularly thick and dusty book. It was bound in soft leather with intricate, gold designs.

"This," he explained as he sat down, "is a book full of legends. But, some of them are true. So I suppose you couldn't exactly say that it's a book of just legends."

He rifled through the pages muttering to himself every once in awhile until he stopped in about the middle of the book.

"Aha! This is it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"This is a story about an old queen of Narnia. Her name was Guinevere. She was a naiad that married a king of Narnia and they had a beautiful daughter. The king died shortly after their daughter was born. Now, since the daughter was part naiad and part human, she had some very interesting features about her. She looked human, but she could control water. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were sapphire blue. So blue, they looked unearthly."

He looked pointedly up at me.

"Now here's where it gets interesting. The White Witch showed up right after the daughter's 16th birthday. To gain the throne she decided to kidnap Guinevere's daughter. She placed Guinevere's daughter in some sort of dark magic. Guinevere's daughter would be 'asleep', as the White Witch put it, until Guinevere agreed to hand over the throne. As you can imagine, Guinevere was heartbroken. But she decided that as long her daughter wasn't being hurt, she would refuse to hand over the throne. Now, the White Witch grew very impatient after 2 years of waiting, so she visited the Queen to inform her of a new part of the deal. If the Queen didn't hand over the throne by the next Fall Moon Festival, in 150 years, yes, even though it was winter the White Witch enjoyed the Fall Moon Festival for some reason, her daughter would stay 'asleep' forever. Now, Guinevere grew very frightened at that, but didn't tell the White Witch she could have the throne just then. That night the Queen thought about it. She'd just have to give over the throne to save her daughter. The next day the Queen went to tell the White Witch her decision. The White Witch was delighted. She promptly threw the Queen in the dungeon to stay until she died. The Queen was dismayed. The White Witch had never let her daughter go! So, the Queen died knowing that she had given over the throne to save her daughter, but her daughter was never saved. And you basically know the rest of the story. And now it's nearing the Fall Moon Festival. The exact Fall Moon Festival that the White Witch spoke of." Mr. Beaver said, finishing the story.

I gasped. "You mean to say that the girl I saw in my dream was Guinevere's daughter, and she was asking me to help her before time runs out?" I inquired.

"I believe it could be a possibility. But the one thing I haven't figured out yet is how the Queen's daughter could ask you in a dream." Mr. Beaver replied.

"What if Aslan somehow had something to do with it? I did say that it felt like He had something to do with the dream." I suggested.

"That's it! I'll bet that's how you got the dream! Aslan has chosen you to save her Queen Susan!"

"Me? But why me? Why not Ed, or even Lu?" I stammered.

"Because Aslan knows you are best suited for the job."

"But I don't even know how to save her or where she is." I argued.

"Ah, I can help you with that. I know that she's in a cave of some sort and it's by a pond."

"Oh, that helps! Do you know how many caves there are by ponds in Narnia? And that doesn't even begin to cover the fact of how to rescue her!" I protested.

"Well, the cave is in the forest bordering Archenland. And as to how to rescue her, you're just going to have to trust Aslan to guide you." Mr. Beaver said calmly.

"Alright, I'll go, but how will I get there in time? I only have 3 days until the Festival." I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know Aslan does and he'll guide you. Alright?"

"Alright. I'd better be going now. I have to go back to Cair Paravel and pack. Thank you for everything!"

"You're most welcome, Your Highness! Remember, make haste and always trust Aslan!"

Ok, so I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's my 3rd chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the people that reviewed!

Chapter 3

I shivered as I pulled my green, velvet cloak more tightly around me. It had been three hours since I had left the sheltering walls of Cair Paravel on my quest to save Queen Guinevere's daughter, and now the sun was going down, painting shadows all across Narnia. It had taken quite some time to pack and then convince my siblings (especially with Peter being the protective big brother that he is) that I had to do this. And now, here I was, traveling across flowering meadows and grassy valleys on a quest to find Queen Guinevere's daughter and save her in 3 days' time. The wind picked up and I urged Mystica to go faster. I wanted to get to Bulgon's Creek before the sun went completely down in about an hour.

As I traveled, I began to think about how difficult this quest was going to be. Even though I knew that the cave was somewhere in the forest bordering Archenland, it still meant looking through countless caves. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know how to save Guinevere's daughter. _Trust Aslan, Susan, trust Aslan. _I scolded myself. I had to stay positive and hopeful. Just then, I spotted the slivery twist of Bulgon's Creek. I was relieved that I had gotten there in time. The sun had just gone to sleep for the night. I found a place fairly sheltered from the wind and built a small campfire. I gave Mystica some grain and then lay down in the grass and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to a wonderful pink and purple sunrise. _Ah, _I thought, _what a wonderful day to travel. _I sat up and fed Mystica, ate a cold breakfast of muffins, then swung into my saddle and set off for the forest bordering Archenland.

Two hours later my bottom was sore and my legs stiff from riding Mystica. I still had about three more hours before I would even see the border of the forest. I groaned inwardly. I was already on day 2 and I would only just begin looking for the cave in early afternoon. I had to pick up the pace. I urged Mystica into a canter and relished the feeling of the breeze across my face.

Two and a half hours later I arrived at the forest. It was thickly wooded with towering trees. I had kept Mystica at a slow canter so I had arrived at the forest earlier than I had anticipated. I was relieved. It was noon and I was already here. I ate a quick lunch and then went deeper into the forest. Now I had to find the cave. I decided to ask the trees if they knew of any caves by a pond.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm Queen Susan the Gentle of Cair Paravel, Narnia." I called.

A deep voice replied, "What has brought you here, Queen of Narnia?"

"Are you one of the tree spirits?" I asked.

"Yes, now what has brought you here?" the tree spirit replied as he stepped into view. He was tall and wore a green cloak.

"I was wondering if you know of any caves that are by a pond." I replied.

"Well, there are quite a few. Could you be more specific?"

"I'm afraid not. That's all the information I have. Why don't you just tell me how to find the closest one?"

"Well, the closest cave with a pond is to my right and straight up that path until you come to a dead end. And that's where you'll find it." he said.

"Thank you! Will you be here all day?" I inquired.

"Yes, I will. Why?"

"Because if this cave isn't the one I'm looking for, I'm going to need to find some more caves."

"Ah, I see. Well, off with you now. I hope you find the cave that you're looking for!" He replied and then walked a short distance away and sat on a large rock.

I trotted away on Mystica and followed the path to which the tree spirit had directed me. It was narrow, twisting and in one of the most heavily forested parts of the wood. In about an hour, I came to a dead end that opened up into a small murky pond with a shallow cave nearby. I dismounted and went to investigate the cave. It was dark, damp, and very small, with a musty smell to it. I had to stoop over a bit to fit in. I took a quick glance around. This cave was obviously not the cave I was looking for. I remounted Mystica and trotted away to find the helpful tree spirit and inquire about more caves.

I was exasperated. I had spent all afternoon and evening searching through caves big and small, damp and dry, smelly and not-so-smelly and had still not found the cave I was looking for. Now it was dark, and I was eating a late supper. I was beginning to get worried. Tomorrow was the last day to save Guinevere's daughter, and I hadn't made much progress at all. I settled to sleep with worried thoughts about whether or not I'd be able to find and save Guinevere's daughter.

I woke up to find Mitchell (the helpful tree spirit) leaning against a tree and whistling.

"Well, well, well, the sleepyhead finally awakes." He joked.

"Good morning to you, too." I replied with a smile on my face.

"So, are you ready to look for more caves?"

"I suppose so." I said, hopping up. I mounted Mystica and headed in the direction Mitchell pointed me.

Two hours later, at noon, I still had yet to find the cave. My worries were increasing as the sun continued to make its long, arching path across the sky. I stopped for a quick lunch and then continued searching. Around four o'clock, I arrived at a cave by a clear pond with a small waterfall. I entered the fairly large cave. Thankfully, it was airy and dry. As I looked around, I found a tunnel leading farther back into the cave. I went to get my torch from my saddlebag and then ventured into the tunnel. The rough walls were narrow and reddish brown. As I padded along on the hard-packed dirt path, I thought, _I surely hope this tunnel leads somewhere friendly. I definitely wouldn't want to walk in on a bear, or worse, some of the White Witch's old cronies. Peter and Ed have done a pretty good job ridding Narnia of the remaining minions of the White Witch, but there are still some lurking about. _

I arrived at the end of the tunnel and stepped cautiously into a room. I gasped. The craggy ceiling was high and dome shaped, and at the very peak of it was an opening to the blue sky. As I gazed around, my eyes caught a glimpse of something white. I walked toward it and gasped. _Could this be, _I thought, _could this be what I've been looking for? _For what was in front of me was amazing. A girl with white hair, surrounded by darkness, hovered slightly in midair, her back arched slightly, inside a tall, slender glass column. Her eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful. She truly was sleeping. _This is it! I've finally found Guinevere's daughter! Thank you, Aslan! Thank you so much! _I thought excitedly_. _But then my excitement faded. Sure, I had found her. But how was I going to get her to wake up before the sun rose at dawn the next morning?

So there it is. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

So here's my next chapter. I know its short…..oh well! You'll just have to wait. :)

Chapter 4

I sat down on a flat rock to think. Since I had found Guinevere's daughter, I had scoured the dome room, tunnel, and entrance to the cave for any clue the White Witch might have left as to how to save her. I'd had no such luck. Nothing was in the cave except for Guinevere's daughter and the glass column. I was beginning to panic. It was already dark, probably around nine o' clock. I had until dawn to figure out some way to save her. _Think, Susan! Think! What could possibly be the key to waking her up? Let's see, the White Witch decided to have her die the dawn of the first day of the Fall Moon Festival. Since it only comes around every two hundred years, perhaps that has something to do with waking her up. Hmm, Fall Moon Festival, Fall Moon Festival. _I thought carefully.

"That's it!" I cried. "I bet waking her up has something to do with the Fall Moon!"

"You are wise, Queen of Narnia," A deep, warm voice said. I spun around and there was Aslan!

"Aslan! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I ran over and hugged him.

"I have come to instruct you as to how to save Guinevere's daughter." He replied, smiling. "You have figured out the key to waking her up: the Fall Moon. To release her from being enchanted by the White Witch's dark magic, you must use the water from the pond outside and have the moon reflect in it. Shine the reflection on her and she will awaken. Here is a bowl to hold the water."

I took the bowl and followed him out through the tunnel and into the crisp night air. The Fall Moon shone bright and yellow as I went alongside the clear, sparkling pond and gently dipped the bowl into it. I carefully stood up and followed him back into the cave. As I walked along with him, I asked him a question.

"How am I going to get the reflection to shine on her? The hole in the top of the dome is right in the middle of the room but her glass column is at the side of the room."

When He didn't respond, I glanced back at Him. He was gone!

"Aslan? Where did you go?" I called. I realized that He probably wanted me to figure it out on my own. Great! How on earth was I going to do that? _Think, Susan, think! Hmm…..maybe mirrors? _I rummaged through my saddlebags until I found my small cosmetic mirror. I walked over to the opening in the dome and placed the bowl of water in the middle of the moonlit ground. Then I carefully took my mirror and held it above the bowl of water while slanting it towards Guinevere's daughter. Drat! The reflection bounced off the wall of the cave left of the column. I drew a patient breath and carefully repositioned the mirror so that it was almost vertical with the bowl, but just a bit slanted. The reflection missed the column by a few feet. I sighed and tried again, and again and again. Each time I would either just miss it or be totally off. I sat down on a rock and rested for a moment. I could tell by the way the sky was beginning to get lighter that dawn was on its way. I had to get moving. I stood up and walked over to the bowl, positioned my mirror and hoped that this time, I would get it right.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy it! 

Chapter 5

Yes! The reflection shone clearly on the column. My excitement faded quickly, however, when nothing happened. The only visible difference I could see was that the darkness surrounding her had lightened up the smallest bit. Could Aslan have been wrong about this? _No, Susan! _I chastised myself, _Aslan is never wrong. Maybe it just takes a while to work. _I stood there for what seemed like forever. My arms ached, but I still had a little hope because the darkness had lightened considerably. Maybe it was working. All of a sudden a brilliant light flashed and when I looked again, the darkness was gone! The moonlight swirled around Guinevere's daughter and she slowly rose out of the glass column, the moonlight seeming to draw her to the opening in the dome of the cave. She rose almost to the very top of the dome and hovered there for a few moments before spiraling gracefully down to the ground, her feet gently touching the cave floor. I gasped in awe as the moonlight surrounding her faded so that I could see her features. Her hair was pure white and twisted into an array of long braids piled atop her head. The hair not braided flowed gracefully down her back in waves. Tiny, beautiful blue beads were intertwined in her braids, looking like tiny drops of water in her hair. A silver crown with sapphires worked into its design rested elegantly on top her head. Her skin was porcelain white and her cheeks were pale pink. Her lashes were thick and black making her stunning blue eyes stand out. Her lips were full and rosy pink. Her white dress was elegant and flowed almost like rippling water. At the very tips of the sleeves and skirt was a frosty blue tint. A silky blue cloth served as a sash. All in all this princess of Narnia was the most beautiful person I had ever seen! I stared at her for a moment and then tried to speak.

"Hello, I'm Queen Susan the Gentle of Cair Paravel, Narnia."

Her face fell and then she said so softly in a voice that sounded silvery, that I could barely hear her,

"I suppose that means that my mother is dead?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. She's been dead for close to 150 years. That's how long you have been under the White Witch's enchantment."

She was silent for a long while so I said again,

"I'm so very sorry."

She nodded and then swallowed slowly. She looked up at me and said,

"I guess I should probably introduce myself. I am Princess Iridessa of Narnia. I owe you the upmost gratitude for saving me." I laughed and then said,

"And I as I already said, am Queen Susan the Gentle of Cair Paravel, Narnia. Along with my brothers and sister, High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, I helped Aslan defeat the White Witch. And enough of the formalities, we're friends now."

Iridessa smiled and replied, "All my friends call me Dessa, so you must call me that as well."

"And all my friends call me Su, so you can, too." I said.

"Alright Su, where are we going now?"

"To my home, Cair Paravel. It is quite a bit away, so I think after a light breakfast, we should be on our way as the Fall Moon Festival starts tonight."

"Of course. I've never been to a Fall Moon Festival. From what I've heard it sounds wonderful…"

And so we talked pleasantly through breakfast and on through the day. We arrived at Cair Paravel just as the Festival started at midnight. It was a gay event, full of delicious food, fun games such as apple bobbing, lively dancing, and colorful decorations. We stayed up very late because of the Festival and after that, I had to introduce Dessa to Peter, Edmund and Lucy. Then Peter, being the big brother that he is, sent me immediately off to bed. As I sank into bed I felt a sense of accomplishment. I had rescued and gotten to know Dessa very well. With that last thought, I fell into a deep, dreamy sleep.

Darkness. All around me. I peered into the darkness straining to see any sort of light. All of a sudden, I saw a glow heading towards me. As it progressed it took the shape of a large animal of some sort. As it drew closer, it grew brighter and brighter until I had to squint. A warm, golden voice said,

"Open your eyes, Queen of Narnia." I slowly opened my eyes to see Aslan standing in front of me. I smiled and hugged Him. Aslan smiled too, and simply said one simple sentence, "Well done, Daughter of Eve."

THE END

So, I hope you liked it. In your reviews please let me know if you think I should write another story with Dessa in it. I also wouldn't mind if you would give me any ideas about that. Thanks!


End file.
